


My Heart is in Your Palm

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Franky and Bridget ❤





	1. Chapter 1

Franky Doyle laid on her thin cot in her cell. Her arm across her eyes, she hid her tears from any passing guards that might think to get their jollies by peaking inside the small window of her cell. It's not that things were going bad. They were going great.  
Franky's blue eyes just poured out, tears coming as if high tide against concrente banks.

Franky felt vulnerable, the pain that comes with falling so hard in love. She missed Bridget so badly, all she could think of was holding and caressing the shorter beautiful blond woman in her arms. Franky's heart physically ached for Bridget. For her touch, her caress, her kiss.  
Love was a damned if you do, damned if you don't as they say.  
Such deep emotions come holding hands with the fear of losing love.  
Sobbing into her blue jumper sleeve, Franky finally fell asleep. She was so excited to see Bridget for her appointment in a few hours.

*

A tired Franky entered Dr. Westfall's office, the petite high heeled beauty, closing the door behind her. An extra twist of a knob locked, ensuring privacy.

"Baby, you've been upset. Talk to me, love."

"Fuck, is it that obvious!?", Franky stated visibility upset.

"No, baby, i know you, others will think you've not slept or sipped some drink."

Bridget opened her arms, a look most loving on her face.

Franky did not hesitate and wrapoed herself around Bridget.

Running her hands though the gorgeous brunettes hair, Bridget held her so tightly. Franky was holding her as if she never woukd let go.

"Talk to me, baby", Bridget urged the tattooed beauty who stood an inch or two above her.

Franky's face crumbled, tears flowing down unable to stop. Murmuring words to console, Bridget led her to sit next to her on the couch. Her hand gripping Franky's, she wiped at her tears with her right hand. Moving in to kiss the fallen salt seawater off the brunettes face.

"I can't bear to be without you, Gidge. At night, your all i think about. I love you so much it scares me. I'm so afraid of losing you. I can't think of being without you- ever."

Bridget cup Franky's head in her palm, her silky dark hair intertwining with her fingers. She drew her head next to her own so foreheads were touching.  
Lifting up Franky's chin with her finger they looked into one another's eyes.

"Oh, Franky, your going to make me cry too.", Bridget felt her eyes welling, as if her heart would burst for the teal clad woman before her.

"Breathe with me, baby, ok?"

Repeating deep breathes, Bridget calmed Franky.  
The chemistry was like a flash fire, love so intense it could not be contained.

Franky looked from Bridget's eyes to mouth, and back.  
Lips met with a collision of passions.

"Gidge i just need to be with you and I'm so scared."

"What scares you baby, I'm here for you always, you know that, right?" seriousness filled Bridget's blue eyes, conveying sincerity.

"Yes, i just my i feel like my heart is being ripped out every night. I want to hold you and fall asleep and wake up in your arms."

Franky sniffled into the tissue Bridget plucked from the box for her. Pulling the younger woman closer even, the slim psychologist kissed her nose, each of her eyes, forehead.

"Franky, i promise you we will, my love, you just need to hang in there. You'll be out before you know it, just keep to yourself."

Franky made a noise that was of half laugh and cry. 

Shhing her, Bridget held her tightly, lips against her cheek, hand smoothing her edgy dark locks.

"As if it's that easy i was top dog and if i get another infraction-"

"Shhh baby, shh, it's going to be alright. You can do this, I've faith in you."

Two sets of blue eyes met, sharing love that goes beyond two souls colliding.

Franky gently caressed the side of Bridget's face, her knuckles and fingertips grazing cheekbones to neck.

"I really want you so bad.", eyes smouldering with a passion needing to be quenched. Franky softly kissed Bridget, sucking her lower lip then the top one. This was not sloppy lustful kisses. Their kisses were tender, that of true love, passion and determination.

"Franky you will not lose me, baby, okay?", Dr. Westfall stared into the tattooed blue eyes.

"I'm scared, Gidge.", lip quivering a truth escaping full lips.

Kissing her back, Bridget answered, "I'm scared too."

Franky looked surprised.

Bridget kissed her again sensually. "Being in love scares me too, Franky. I fear losing you as much as you fear losing me."

Franky's baby blues looked into Bridgets as if she read her mind.

Pulling the slight psychologist into her Franky held her as if she could merge into one being with her true love.

"I love you so much, Gidge. I'm also scared the women know..i can't hide this i just, i feel so much for you.", Franky looked away aware that she had worded it mildly.

Gidget, always understanding, traced the curves of her cheekbones with a slender finger. She ran her fingertip over Franky's full lips. A moan of love and want escaped her lips.

"Baby, that is mutual. You don't have long, you can do this. And the day you get out, I'll be waiting for you with a hot car.", Bridget winked at Franky, knowing her wish.

A smile broke through the tears of the younger woman's face.

Bridget had not felt such feelings of true love in forever. She wanted to consume Franky with pure love and need.

"I want to make love to you."


	2. Love pours down cleansing

Steam built up in the shower, Franky's hair was slicked back her hands running through it, letting the water slick it down.

Behind her Bridget cupped her breasts, moving a hand over her heart, her own body pressed against Franky's. 

Sopping wet, she ran her hands along Franky's sides, down to rest on her hips.

Moaning in ecstasy, the tattooed brunnette turned around, facing her lover. Her smile so bright as if the sun lit up the core of the earth, outer space and beyond.

"I love you so much, you have my heart, beautiful.", Franky bit her lip suggestively and raised an eyebrow at Bridget.

"I love you too, baby. Do you know how bad i want you right now!?", Bridget seductively whispered into Franky's ear. Taking the brunettes earlobe into her mouth , she gently sucked and kissed on it, causing the taller tattooed beauty to moan in delight.

Lust and need shone from Franky's eyes as if an drill bit had found a diamond deep in the earth.

Franky gripped her waist, and switched spots with Bridget. Running her hands up and down, soap cleansing the shorter blonde's neck, to breasts, teasing right below the navel. Franky started massinging her inner thighs.

"Make love to me?", Bridgets eyes plead with an awoken need, more than anything she felt.

"That's all i want to do for the rest of our lives.", Franky kissed Bridget under the shower spray, propping the smaller woman against the wall.  
"And I'm going to take my time.", Franky whispered teasingly into Gidges ear, her breathe hot against her neck trailing kisses from lips, Bridget shivered in want.

"Oh god, baby, do you know how long-"

Silencing her with a kiss, their lips met savoring every sensation as if each nerve ending screamed in desire. Bridget felt her knees weaken.

"Mm i got you", full lips promising into her ear, Franky was behind her , supporting her. Bridgets hands reached around to hold Franky any which way she could touch her, her right hand on her thigh, her left around the brunnettes neck.

Moaning aloud, "You know what you do to me?", Bridget tilted her head back a tad bit. Eyes locked the passions of love burning at each of their cores.

Kissing the blonde with lingering lips, Franky's hands couldn't get enough of her. Cupping full breasts, down to her sides, trailing along her arms, her mouth sucking her neck, she nosed the blondes hair moaning into her ear.

Franky held onto her lover as if life depended on it. She kissed her neck tender and Bridget moved her head to taste her lips. Franky's hands slowly slide down to Bridgets thighs, feather like touches, on each then into light massaging, gracefully teasing, gliding over her aching clit.

"Franky-" Bridget moaned in anticipation.

Kissing her lovingly Franky silenced her moan, their gutteral cries into each others mouths as Franky slowly worked her hand down. Bridget was wet too and not just from the shower.

"Mm i could just eat you all up.", Franky mouthed between kisses.

Bridget felt a finger tracing her sex nerve, circling her clit and gasped into Franky's ear.

"Fuck baby!", a look of love and desire poured out of her eyes, Franky's blues returning it.

Slowly, Franky stuck a finger in, Bridget moaned in delight. "I love you so much, babe" Franky whispered into the blondes ear before nibbling on her earlobe and tracing her mouth downward.

"I love you too, you've my heart!", Bridget murmured, feeling Franky's lips slowly caress her body downward, not missing an inch of her. Her lips, neck, each breast, Franky's tongue tracing circles and kissing every inch of her, down.

Bridget moved along with Franky's finger, curbed upwards inside her sex, come hither to her g spot. Placing a hand into Franky's hair she ran her hand through the brunette locks her other hand gripping her firm muscular tattooed shoulder.

Franky traced her tongue along Bridgets navel, leaving a trail if kisses to her mond. Pausing Franky looked up into her eyes. All she saw was honest love right back, her own heart fluttered, she reached her free hand up to feel Gidge's heartbeat.

"Baby, that is all yours.", said the sexy blonde with conviction.  
Kissing her inches above her throbbing core Franky gazed up in adoration "I love you more than anyone, anything in this world!" 

Eyes met, a wedding of the hearts.

Franky's tongue traced downwards, teasing lips that do not speak, kisses trailing everywhere.  
Reaching Bridget's clit, she kissed and tenderly sucked on it, feeling the sexy blonde's other hand dive into her hair, encouraging. Tracing circles with her tongue around her clit, she feel Bridget's hands both running through her hair pressing her closer, yet with care, not roughly.

Feeling her lover's walls tightening, Frankie added a second finger, her free hand wrapped solid around the beautiful psychologist arse and lower back. Mutual moans of pleasure, Franky moved her fingers and circled her tongue faster as Bridget rode her, feeling she was close.

"Just come for me, love.", Franky quickly said before returning to pleasuring Bridget.

"Fuck me, baby!", Bridget's hands dug into Franky's hair, pushing her further into their love making.

Both moaning, walls tightening, Franky went deeper and circled her tongue harder, gripping Bridget to her face until she was screaming her name out and moaning in delight an extascy.  
Feeling her walls constricting on her fingers, Franky drank up all of Bridget's love juices she could get. 

Spent, Bridget gently ran her hands through Franky's hair, softly pulling her up towards her mouth. Franky withdrew her fingers licking then off as if to savor ever taste of Bridget.

"Kiss me.", Bridget's eye shone with such love Franky heart melted. She kissed her with such passions, a sharing of her delectable juices.  
Bridget was weak kneed shaking from the orgasm. Franky held her, breast to breast, tightly as she did not want her to fall.

"Mm i love you", Bridget kissed her lips, Franky kissing back with emotion.

"You have my heart and soul, Gidge."

Eyes sharing a look of love, Bridget reached down to delicately feel Franky wetness.

"Baby it's your turn. You've no idea what you do to me!"

"Mm yes i do, my beautiful Love!"


	3. Deals with the Devil dressed in Prada

Dr. Westfall arrived for work, a plan in mind.  
Walking up she signed into the time sheet. Heading for her office, the Governor Joan Ferguson halted her.

"Well your just a ray of sunshine are you not?", dry wit dripping as if they were in a sauna.

Bridget was prepared. "Governor you want to play games, let us cut to the chase. We're adults."

Bridget unlocked her office, and entered, leaving the door open as the Governor's heels clicked behind her.

"What will you be proposing, Westnull?", the dig at her last name intentional dark coffeee eyes peered at her, poker faced.

Bridget plucked up a few heavy bills of money and placed them a top her desk, her hand holding them in place.

"Bribery and of course i keep that copy of video of you and your little loving deputy having a tryst in your office to myself."

The Governor's eyes smouldered before returning to unreadable pits. She reached for the money.

"Eh! I will need you to leave Doyle be. She's mine as Vera is yours. Two can play at this game."

"Deal.", the Governor stated.

Too easily Bridget thought. "Just like that?" wary she glanved up at the tall imposing woman with crowns gleaning off her uniform.

Leaning in collusively, "I think we both as 'adults' understand love is not to be messed with. Doyle best stay out of trouble and keep her nose clean. Smith is running the show.", sneered the Governor.

"Understood. Then it is a deal?.?"

"Yes.", reaching for the money Dr. Westfall let her take it, watching the confident woman in prada heels exit her office before reaching into her pocket and hitting the off button on a small audio recorder.

Yes, two can play at this game. Bridget seriously hoped Joan loved Vera, her deputy. As much as she loves Franky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Franky? Baby!", Bridget shook her lover awake.

"Hm?", the tattooed brunette was exhausted.

"We have a half hour before i must exit for the work day", Bridget whispered clearly.

Franky ran her fingers through the psychologist's locks, greatful for however Bridget worked the arrangement out.

"Can you hold me?", half asleep Franky uttered.

"Yes, baby of course."

Rotating spoons, yin yang, Bridget held onto Franky so tightly. As if she lacked the amount of arms needed to wrap around the younger woman.

"Try and get some more sleep, love.", Bridget kissed behind Franky's earlobe.

"That's hard with you in bed with me.", Franky joked with love.

So far, her deal with Ferguson had held up. Bridget was going to use it to her advantage as much as she could until Franky was freed.

Despite everything, Bridget knew better than to take anything for granted. In her world, the next week it may be gone.

Franky suddenly flipped around, wrapping her arms around Bridget tightly and holding her as close as humanly possible. Their legs were entwined.  
It felt as if Franky could never express her love enough for the beautiful psychologist. As if her heart had so much love for her it could not all be let out in terms of physicality.

"I love you!", Franky planted a kiss on Bridgets lips.

"Baby, i love you too", heart felt Bridget replied.

Franky's hands wandered over Bridget's thighs, the curvature of her breasts. Finally cradling her face in hand until their lips met again.

"Decided not to be the little spoon?", joked Bridget.

"No, i still want my chance, your just really turning me on right now."

"Everyone likes to be held, its a balance.", the slight blonde kissed Franky's nose.

"So I'm turning you on,eh?" Bridget nuzzled closer to Franky.

Franky giggled and stuck her one hand down Bridget's pants, her other hand drawing the blonde even closer, massaging the back of her neck.

Biting her lower lip, the slim brunette raised her eyebrow suggesting. "Mm", Franky pulled Bridget as close as she could and their lips met. It was not forceful or sloppy. Kisses were tender, taking Gidge's lower lip in her own she gently suckled before the sexy psychologist caught her upper one. 

Tracing Franky's mouth with her fingertip, she kissed her with passion, to feel, not rough yet as if to always remember the feel of their mouths, full lips meeting in sensuality. 

Franky felt the same she wanted to always remember the feel of Bridget's warm lips against her own, tongues slipping out to slightly taste one another's lips.

Franky's hands ran along Bridget's curve from her hip, up her side lingering on the swell of her breast. She ran the tip of her tongue up the smaller psychologist's neck, trailing her fingertips. Lips met, as if to relish a kiss for times when one could not be had.

Franky cupped Bridget's breast in her hand gently kneading before reaching around and grabbing her arse, as close pressed bodies could get.

Bridget moaned into Franky's mouth, feeling the younger woman's smile in the way Franky's cheeks caressed her own face.

"Now i really want you!", husky voiced, Bridget stared so deeply into Franky's eyes.

Tackling Franky against the cot, the younger woman put up her arms joking as in defeat. Bridget had her pinned by each wrist, Franky's back against the concrete, she bit her lip, eyes brightening.

"Mm Gidge, didn't know you had it in ya!", she teased.

Leaning up against her, shirt unbottoned she pressed her chest against Franky's and nibbled on her neck, releasing her arms. Immediately they drew eachother into one another. 

Bridget helped Franky remove her white tank top while Franky shucked off her teal pants.

"Mm your so beautiful.", the older beauty gave her a glance up and down, holding eye contact before moving in for a kiss.

Slender hands ran up Franky's legs from her feet and slowing near her thighs. Softly massaging her upper thighs, she made sure to tease the younger woman as her fingers inched closer and closer. 

"Omg Gidge!", Franky gasped and her eyes pleaded for release.

"Not yet, my dear.", Bridget winked and gave a look of i got ya.

Franky was hot and bothered, the wetness visible through her white prison panties.

Smiling, bridget cupped the back of Franky's head, pulling in for a kiss. Her other hand gently traced the insides of the younger woman's inner thighs and grazed over her wetness.

"Mm baby i can't take it!", Franky whimpered into her mouth.

"Ooh your doing just fine." Lips locking, tongues darting out to trace and taste, Bridget gently slid down her prison panties, tossing them to the side.

"Sit on my face."

Franky gasped surprised, "I..really?! Omg Gidge!"

Franky braced both her hands on the windowsill. Pillows propping up Bridget's head, she ran her hands along Franky's curves, her mouth kissing each of her full breasts and leaving a wake of kisses and licks downward.

Solidly gripping Franky's waist, she positioned her above her mouth. Delving into her wetness her tongue danced.

Practically breathless and panting, "Fuck me Gidge!"

The beautiful psychologist stuck a finger in and worked steady circles with her tongue around Franky's clit.

"Fuck! Baby your going to make me cum!"

Franky was riding her face hard and Bridget used her free hand to steady her love against her mouth. Slipping a second finger in she could feel the tattooed brunnettes walls tighten as she neared climax.

Fingers curved stroking her g spot, she teasingly sucked, causing a moan from Franky. Then she gripped her steady and pushed her wetness into her mouth.

Franky's hands clasped the window sill, she could feel the pressure building up she was so close. She was afraid of smothering Bridget almost.

"Gidge, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum all over me.", demanded Bridget muffled.

Franky's legs shaking, she rode her mouth and fingers, hard waves coming in like a hurricane, until starburst. She moaned and cried out Bridget's name.

Sated, "Fuck! Bridget, omg."

Bridget's tongue teased her.

"I'm too sensitive!"

Pulling Franky down to her, the younger woman practically fell atop her. Bringing her mouth to her own she let her taste their juices of love. 

"I love you so much!", Franky was breathy and still gasping, her legs weak.

"I love you too, baby. Shush just breathe, my love." 

Gazing into one another's eyes, Franky couldn't stop giving little kisses to Bridget. As if her heart would burst with love.

"How did you arrange-?"

Bridget put a finger to Franky's lips, the younger woman taking it in her mouth before kissing the tip and clutching her hand.

They were in an 'arranged' cell in the slots.

"The less you know if that the better, baby."

Protesting, Franky pouted and Bridget giggled.

"Mm you feel so good. I wish we could lay here forever."

"Sure you wouldn't much rather a double bed in a real house?", Bridget winked and kissed her on the forehead.

A bell rang out signalling morning routines.

"We've got to get you dressed, lover."

Franky whined in protest yet understood.

Bridget tidied up her outfit as best she could, having Franky help fix her hair. 

Readied up they kissed as if were their last on earth. Looking into one another's eyes they professed mutual love.

Bridget slightly opened the cell door and stopped short, mouth open.

An extremely red faced Vera flew past, the poor woman unaware her shirt was buttoned wrong and her bun slanted. She purposely avoided eye contact as the mousey deputy woman was so very obviously embarrassed.

"Was that-?" 

Putting a hand up to silence Franky, Bridget turned around to face her, "Don't mention a word to anyone my love. I'm serious."

The clicking of heels signalled the oncoming presence of the Governor.

Swinging a pair of smaller panties around a finger, the formidable Governor Ferguson, stated "I hope you gals had fun.", a devilish look in her eyes.

Bridget was speechless. Ferguson seemed to get a jolly that Bridget was caught off guard. She continued down the hall, Veras panties still swinging from her finger.

"Oh my God. I'd no idea they were cells down!", turning to face Franky, the shorter woman was shocked.

Franky burst out laughing, "Aw Gidge your so cute when you look like that. Did you see those panties!" 

At least Franky had no shame. "Don't say a word.."

Suddenly serious Franky's eyes met her lover's and she kissed her long. "Don't worry, Gidge. What happens in the slots, stays in the slots."  
Kissing the psychologist on her head, she didn't want to let her go.

"Aw baby, i love you so much. Don't worry I've arranged fir more trysts, let's see how it goes as i did not expect those two to be here."

"Ol' Ferg is shagging Vinegar tits."


End file.
